


You Were Always Popular

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Dramedy, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Popular Chanyeol, Popularity, Quiet Sehun, Romantic Comedy, Sehun plays the piano, Shy Oh Sehun, Slow Burn, Slow Burn-ish, Sort of Nerdy Sehun, Work In Progress, because reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	You Were Always Popular

**2:35 PM**

He doesn't want to be here.

"Does everyone understand?"

He wants to be at _home._

"Good,then we'll continue with the lesson."

He want to be at his house,sleeping in his bed while the world goes on around him.

Unfortunately,life seemed to disagree with his plans.


End file.
